<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medicament by thedurianprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644066">Medicament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurianprince/pseuds/thedurianprince'>thedurianprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurianprince/pseuds/thedurianprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A diplomatic mission goes very, very wrong, and Siegfried takes a hit for Percival. But when poison blocks his healing factor, the recovery is less simple than usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the skills Siegfried was randomly, inexplicably good at, Percival had to wonder why this had to be what he was terrible at.</p><p>“....If you tense your muscles like this while I bandage you, it’ll just cause trouble later,” Percival said with terseness Siegfried rarely earned.</p><p>“Oh,” Siegfried replied, with a frustrating, earnest, and apologetic tone. “My apologies.”</p><p>Percival could simply not believe it as he watched a man capable of so much struggle to do something as simple as relax his body. The wounds wept blood as he tensed, released, and tensed again, and Percival clenched his jaw, irritated and anxious.</p><p>“Oi.” His voice was rising in volume as he gripped Sieg’s calf, as if holding him still would change anything. Instead, he just felt Sieg continue to tense and release under his hand. “Are you trying to make it worse?”</p><p>“Percival, I’m truly sorry. I just can’t seem to convince my body to listen.”</p><p>“Is it something I’m doing?” Percival looked up at Sieg, almost wincing as he had to see Siegfried’s wounded face again. Cuts littered his face, deep enough that Percival couldn’t imagine how he managed to look so calm, and the field dressing he’d tied over Siegfried’s eyes was still in place. His chest coiled tightly, the feeling of shame and utter helplessness binding him so tightly it was somewhat hard to breathe.</p><p>“No,” Siegfried answered reassuringly. “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this.”</p><p>“....I suppose,” Percival muttered. “It would make sense. You rarely get injured enough in battle for it to stop you, and then by the time we’re back to camp you’re already healed.”</p><p>“Haha. You’re perceptive as ever. I think you’re right.” Sieg smiled before grimacing slightly.</p><p>Percival balled his fists around fresh bandages until he was sure his knuckles were white, and he pulled them so tightly it wouldn’t matter if Sieg finally relaxed or not. Sieg grunted a bit, but Percival was too antsy to just let him continue to bleed all over sickbay. It was uncanny, seeing this much of it, and Percival had had enough, though he struggled to look away in a bleak sort of fascination. Some disgusting pull in him wanted to study it. Maybe there was something about its draconic nature Percival’s baser instincts were reacting to. Maybe it was that this was the first time he’d seen Siegfried bleed since their relationship had changed, and that in itself was so surreal that he couldn’t help but be stunned.</p><p>He knotted the bandage on his calf, coming back to his senses as he wiped it as clean as he could. He looked up at Siegfried again, whose expression had settled into blank.</p><p>“Where is that Erune,” Percival muttered under his breath as he moved from Sieg’s legs to the other parts of his body. “I was assured that he was aboard and available.”</p><p>Sieg felt around for a moment until his hands found Percival, tracing up his arm as he paused while knotting a bandage.</p><p>“It’s all right, Percival. He’ll get here when he does. I’m in good hands until then.”</p><p>Percival leaned forward, squeezing his eyes shut as his forehead rested against Sieg’s. He drew a deep breath in before sighing slowly out of his nostrils.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he murmured gently. Sieg sighed back gently before tilting his head just a bit and pressing into a light kiss. Percival felt his gut twist in guilt as he kissed back.</p><p>There were footsteps and the gentle, distinct clattering of that large medicine box Percival had been so eagerly waiting for.</p><p>“Hello, hellooo,” called Shao from the entrance, not yet in sight. “Your friendly neighborhood medicine seller is here.” Percival pulled away from Sieg, though his eyes lingered on his face as he stepped back. Maybe Lancelot, Vane, or someone more skilled with people could glean something from Sieg’s expression, but Percival could not.</p><p>“Shao.” He stepped away as his and Sieg’s hands brushed apart. “This way, please.”</p><p>*********************************</p><p>“Ohhhhhh. Very interesting. Very very interesting.” Shao placed a pleased finger on his chin.</p><p>Percival held his tongue out of the respect he had for Shao’s skill and practice, but the idea anyone could take this and think it amusing made his temper rise.</p><p>“This wouldn’t happen to be just about my odd biology, would it?” asked Siegfried.</p><p>“Oh, no. I’m well aware of your unique blood. The captain’s told me about that, I’ve been verrrrry interested in getting to poke around you for some time. In fact, I have some requests and plans for that later, in lieu of payment.”</p><p>“Then I’ll pay,” Percival cut in.</p><p>“Ah, will you? You see, this will be quite a sum,” Shao mused opaquely, opening his drawers and beginning to take out an array of ingredients. “This is quite the interesting case, after all, and it will need quite the interesting remedy.”</p><p>“I’ll happily pay you an appropriate amount for your expertise and labor,” Percival replied even more sternly.</p><p>“Huhu. What a fair mind you have. Not to worry, though. It was a joke.”</p><p>Percival wanted to incinerate Shao’s entire box of medicine on the spot before Siegfried brought him back down with a chuckle. He could only harumph disdainfully after that.</p><p>“It’s all right, Percival. I don’t mind lending some of my time and my body if it’s for the sake of medicine. But I would like to hear what you’ve figured out. I’ve never had something quite like this happen, to be honest.”</p><p>“Hmmhmm.” Shao was beginning to measure ingredients, pouring them into a mortar and pestle. “First, open wide.” Sieg obliged before Shao thrust a small spoon into his mouth, scooped, and poured the spittle he caught into a vial on the scales.</p><p>“Oi!” Percival barked.</p><p>“Hm? Is something the matter?” Shao paused, turning to look at Percival. He didn’t like the way Shao didn’t seem to take him seriously, from his posture to that persistent smile to how he wouldn’t look him in the eye. He couldn’t stand being dismissed like that nor this sort of disrespect towards himself and Siegfried.</p><p>“You might have Siegfried convinced you can just take whatever you like from his body,” Percival said, his heart racing as he barely thought through and laid enough track for his words to follow. “But isn’t it bad practice to not even bother treating a patient before taking your payment?”</p><p>“You’re more suspicious than your captain is, I see. But what sort of medicine maker would I be if I didn’t prioritize getting a good store of rare ingredients?” Shao turned back to the vial, tapping it couple times, weighing it, and using a syringe to remove minute amounts at a time. “Especially the most rare and valuable and volatile ones. Dragon spit, even unrefined, really is among the rarest.”</p><p>“Shao,” he interjected, the words and venomous sentiment spilling out before he could give them any thought. “You’re here because your crewmate needs medical attention. If you need help understanding what your priorities should be right now, I’m happy to be of assistance.” Percival gestured towards his sword, propped with Sieg’s against the corner of the bed.</p><p>“Huhuhu. Not to worry. It was a joke again. I simply needed it for the remedy, because like I told you, it’s quite an interesting one.”</p><p>Percival was certain he would be sprouting gray hairs before the day was over until Siegfried reached over to him, grasping until he found his shoulder and then squeezing firmly.</p><p>“I’d be interested to hear the details, Shao.”</p><p>“I can’t give away all my secrets, but I could tell you the basic principle. You see,” Shao somehow effortlessly gestured as he ground everything in the mortar and pestle to a fine paste. “We’re fighting spit with spit.”</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“Yes, spit. It seems like someone’s developed a poison from gallardoza spit.”</p><p>“Ah,” Siegfried said with only slight relief. “I see where this is going.”</p><p>“Mhm. You said that there was an unusual numbness that came as you got attacked, yes?”</p><p>Percival’s jaw clenched.</p><p>“Yes, that’s about the speed of it,” Sieg responded, unbothered. “I didn’t lose any kind of motor control, but all my senses felt like they’d been smothered with cotton. It hasn’t improved, and I’m too disoriented to do much of anything.”</p><p>“Mm...yes, as I suspected, that would track with gallardoza spit. And you, Percival?”</p><p>He didn’t realize a lump had developed in his throat until he tried to speak.</p><p>“...I didn’t sustain any real injury. I briefly lost my vision and sense of smell when something was sprayed in my face, but they were back in less than a minute once my body flushed them out.”</p><p>“Interesting…..it’s probably more severe for Siegfried than others, given the natural gallardoza-dragon rivalry.”</p><p>“I suppose my spit comes into play to use dragonstuff to counteract that, then.”</p><p>“Yes and no.” Shao seemed delighted to keep spilling the beans as his mixture formed into a paste. “I don’t think your body by itself will know how to fight the antigen. But with a little kickstart from some other medicines, I think it can wisen up your system enough to take care of it.”</p><p>“So Siegfried will be fine, is that what you’re saying?”</p><p>“Well, we’ll have to check in and make sure this formula works, there might be adjustments to make. But yes, not to worry, I think the prognosis is good. Now, if you don’t mind...”</p><p>Shao grabbed Sieg’s hands, including the one on Percival’s shoulder. He posed them palm-up before scraping the contents of the mortar and pestle into them, then grabbed and puppeteered him until he was rolling it into a ball.</p><p>“You’ll be on bedrest while we’re still figuring things out. We’ll have to use one of my styptic stopgaps to make sure you don’t completely beed out before then, but it falls apart even if you do much more than sit quietly. Ah, there we go, that’s enough.” Shao opened Sieg’s hand before wrapping the paste in a dried leaf that smelled like heavy tea. Percival felt himself scowling more and more with every gesture, even as he couldn’t help but watch Shao’s process with interest.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just roll that up yourself?”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t feel like washing my hands afterwards.” Percival didn’t even have time to think of a reaction before he bristled, and Shao chuckled. “A joke, once again. You’re even easier to mess with than the captain. I thought it would help some sensation return to his hands, that’s all.”</p><p>Siegfried laughed lightly. “I appreciate it, but it’d be a stain on your practice if you worried Percival sick with your teasing.”</p><p>“Huhu. Not a bad way to keep the customers coming back, though, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I sincerely hope that’s a joke, too,” Percival harumphed, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Mm-hmm. Well, either way, mix a pinch of that into your meals. And apply this powder over the wounds, generously enough like you’re filling a crack, and bandage thoroughly.” Shao handed Percival a sack of an odorless, red-tinted powder that was even finer than flour. “Check back in with me once it runs out or if anything odd happens.”</p><p>“I trust you won’t be tardy then,” Percival said firmly.</p><p>Shao cracked his eyes slightly. Percival had heard from Clarisse that when Shao bothered to look at someone properly, it was usually more scary than anything, and he instinctively stood up straighter and puffed his chest out just a bit to pre-emptively match him. But Percival’s scowl lightened a bit; something about Shao’s smile seemed more sincere.</p><p>“I’ll prioritize a graver emergency,” Shao said, less playfully. “But if I hear the word, I’ll be right on my way.”</p><p>Percival took a deep breath, some relief spreading through him, before he nodded in acknowledgment.</p><p>“Well, then!” Shao shut the last of the drawers. “I imagine your senses should start improving after a couple of doses and meals. Maybe have something extra strong for dinner to compensate for your lack of taste and smell? Either way, that should do it for my end.”</p><p>“It does. Thank you, Shao, I’ll look forward to my recovery,” Sieg replied with such a warm, genuine gratefulness, Percival half-wondered if they’d heard the same conversation. The rest of him knew this was just who Siegfried was.</p><p>“Good, good. I’ll leave you two to your privacy, then.”</p><p>Percival murmured in response before stepping into help Shao shoulder his box. He was gone before Percival could even realize what he’d implied he knew or it could occur to him to be embarrassed.</p><p>“What an interesting fellow,” Siegfried remarked. Percival looked at him for a moment before sighing heavily.</p><p>“Of course you would put it that way.” He reached out for Sieg’s hand again, and even as Sieg chuckled lightly, Percival couldn’t help but notice he was still tense.</p><p>*************************************</p><p>The base was built into old giant mole tunnels in such clay-rich soil that it had barely needed a wash of water to become stable. Baited feeders were hung like lamps where bioluminescent beetles and pixies would gather, lighting the tunnels in a soft glow twinged with different hues. Nothing seemed to disturb the nature around it, the ground and walls littered with little plants, roots, even remnants of creature activity like tracks, droppings, and smaller burrowing holes. Percival regretted that he and Siegfried had to be here in a professional capacity. He’d never seen anything like this described, even in books. How nice it would’ve been to stroll through with Siegfried, observing an underground ecosystem together. They could’ve just enjoyed trading their knowledge, and Percival could study Siegfried’s skills in observation and natural coexistence to his heart’s content.</p><p>Instead these winding tunnels only felt tense. They had no blueprint or layout or map, only guesses at whether the next turn would be guided more by skydweller or creature logic. There was barely a step they could take that couldn’t be precisely calculated, and both their hands hadn’t strayed once from their blades since they had first come in.</p><p>****************************************</p><p>“For the third time,” Percival growled. “I’m asking you what dinner is for tonight.”</p><p>“Brah, and for the third time I’m telling you that you can’t get an advance on your ration, chyeah?”</p><p>“Again, for the third time, it’s for Siegfried!”</p><p>“Okay, so, like, f’real, I don’t care how real of a dude Mr. Siggy is, he can’t get one either.”</p><p>Percival couldn’t tell which one was Tomoi and which one was Elsam when they were running about like this. How they managed tasty and reliable meals amidst all their chaos was beyond him.</p><p>“Did I ever say I wanted to get our meals early?”</p><p>“Dude, you like. Implied it.”</p><p>“Chyeah, with the way you, like, walked in looking all like-- whoa, totally not chill, brah.” The one closer to him paused just long enough to attempt to change his posture and expression to look like someone befitting the house of Wales. The boorish way he jutted out his chest and arched his back was so stupid, he knocked a cutting board off the table, and with it, the knives and mass of half shredded vegetables on it.</p><p>“....Humph.” Percival smirked ruefully as he stooped down, scooping up heaping handfuls of the spilled vegetables before carrying them to the wash basin. “It seems we’ve lost our galley and replaced it with a circus and a set of clowns.”</p><p>“Yo, hey. P-man.” Lowain leaned back from the storeroom.</p><p>“Do <em>not</em> call me that.”</p><p>“Not cool. Like, totally not cool.”</p><p>“Yeah,” one of the other ones chimed in. “Totally not cool, P-man.”</p><p>“Totally not cool!”</p><p>“If you’re gonna help us in this shindig here,” Lowain said, gesturing sagely with a radish. “You gotta respect the cooks already here in this kitchen. You, like, dig?”</p><p>“I’m not here to assist you on galley duty!” Percival barked, scrubbing the chopped carrots he’d just rescued in the wash basin. “I’m just trying to find out what’s for dinner and let you know I’ll be taking Siegfried’s portion to him in sickbay!”</p><p>“Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa.” Now Lowain deigned to actually step out of the storeroom. “This is for the Sieg man holed up sick in bed? Why didn’t you say so?”</p><p>“...You’ll have to excuse my gross negligence,” Percival said cooly after gritting his teeth in unbearable frustration. He shook the carrots dry before placing them in a bowl, pushed far from the edge of the table. “I really should have fetched Yaia before coming. I could use a child to translate whatever I say into something you knuckleheads will understand.”</p><p>“Bruh……” Tomoi murmured. Finally. They were staying in place long enough for Percival to pick out the smaller details and tell them apart. “Are you like, mad about something?”</p><p>“What could I possibly have to be mad about,” Percival deadpanned as he scooped more vegetables from the floor to the wash. Tomoi kept staring at him dumbly. “...Oi, don’t just stand there. Haven’t you dealt with spilled ingredients before?”</p><p>“No, uh, wuh,” Tomoi stammered as he finally made his way to the ground to pick things up. “Your vibe is like <em>super</em> weird right now. Like, <em>super</em> aggro but like, not.”</p><p>“...What are you, the vibe police?”</p><p>“We are absolutely the vibe police,” Elsam chimed in, squatting next to Tomoi with a big, dumb grin.</p><p>“Vibe,” Lowain started, suddenly materializing over the other two. Percival already dreaded where this was going. “CHECK!”</p><p>Tomoi and Elsam a little too effortlessly dropped whatever they were holding to hoist Lowain onto their shoulders, forming that ridiculous pyramid Percival had seen terrorizing Auguste beaches once or twice before.</p><p>“WHEEEEEEEEEEEY!” And they charged, cackling as the mighty Lord of Flames retreated through the kitchens to avoid them, for absolutely no worthwhile reason Percival could fathom.</p><p>****************************************</p><p>“Percival,” Carl had said, the worry putting more gravel in his voice. “Are you quite certain? I’m already asking a great favor of you, you needn’t put your lives at such risk.”</p><p>“I see no reason to proceed otherwise,” Percival said resolutely. “These rebels have only ever seen Feendrache and Wales leverage their knights as enforcers. Unless your information is wrong, their dissatisfaction is likely rooted in something valid, and I intend to hear out their complaints. We’ll get nowhere for either of our countries without a very clear show of trust and commitment.”</p><p>“I certainly trust what Vice-Captain Vane has found to be true,” Carl responded. “They don’t appear to have a leader organizing them for selfish gain. But to go in with barely any backup, totally unarmed? I understand and admire the place you come from, Percival, but your life is just as precious to me as my citizens’.” He really was the most softhearted sovereign Percival had ever seen. It failed to irritate or bewilder him, these days.</p><p>“If I might suggest something,” Siegfried began, “Percival, perhaps you could use laying down your weapon at the start of negotiations as the peaceful gesture you intend.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s a good thought. I’ll admit, I was nervous at the thought of negotiating unarmed, but that would solve quite a bit of that.”</p><p>“You’re certain you’ll take no-one from the Order?”</p><p>“Based off of Vane’s report, we’d just be needlessly risking their lives to throw big numbers in the tunnels like that. I have Siegfried, and the Grandcypher has already agreed to escort us. That’s as good as a hundred men.”</p><p>“Of course. I must apologize for continuing to rely on you both to assist Feendrache’s affairs.”</p><p>“Josef once told me that the heart of knighthood cares nothing for borders or titles,” Siegfried supplied. “Please, think nothing of it.”</p><p>Percival felt his heart swell with pride and agreement. “This is as much Wales’ responsibility, anyways. It’s not as if you’re begging me to fix Feendrache’s problems in your stead.”</p><p>Carl smiled warmly at both of them.</p><p>“Feendrache is very privileged to have you both. I trust your judgment, and I wish you luck.”</p><p>“Then we set off tomorrow, as planned.” Percival rose from his seat. Siegfried stood with him, and they bid Carl the appropriate goodbyes.</p><p>Percival’s nerves frayed quietly as he and Siegfried strode through the halls of the castle. While he didn’t doubt his plan, it was still intimidating. But as they went further from the heart of castle activity to quiet, empty halls, Siegfried took his hand, and Percival grasped back gratefully as he felt the insecurity gradually fade.</p><p>**************************************************************</p><p>The sun was going down when Percival finally made it back to sickbay, carefully balancing two meals in his hands.</p><p>“You were gone longer than I expected,” Siegfried said as Percival arranged things so Siegfried could comfortably eat.</p><p>“...I got roped into helping in the galley,” Percival grumbled. “Honestly, I don’t know how you voluntarily join the Lowains for so many cookouts in Auguste.”</p><p>Siegfried laughed a little uneasily as Percival folded his hands around the cutlery for him before mixing Shao’s paste into the stew. He knew, in the back of his head, that this was completely unnecessary, that Sieg was more than capable of doing it himself, but he couldn’t stand the thought of doing nothing.</p><p>“They’re very much in their element at a beach cookout, probably moreso than a galley. I think you’d appreciate them more there, there’s quite an enjoyable energy to it. But I take it they made good use of you, you sound tired.”</p><p>“Have you ever heard of cooks forming a human pyramid in the kitchen? And chasing down someone just trying to ask them a simple question? I asked them why the hell they’d do something like that, they went on with some nonsense about how men climb mountains just because they’re there. Honestly,” Percival ranted. “...How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>“I managed to put extra garlic in your portion amidst all the Lowain chaos,” Percival supplied, watching Siegfried antsily.</p><p>“I have to admit,” Sieg answered after taking a bite. “I still can’t taste or smell much of anything, but I’m sure it’s delicious.”</p><p>Percival pursed his lips as he settled to eat his meal. “I’ll have to speak to them again about your portions tomorrow.”</p><p>“I appreciate the trouble you’re going to for me.”</p><p>“It’s nothing, Siegfried. Truly.”</p><p>They ate in silence for a bit. Percival imagined Siegfried was probably just as hungry as him; breakfast had been scant amidst all their duties, and the past few hours had been particularly exhausting. There was vague guilt Percival felt as the warm, comfortable flavors of the stew settled in his mouth, but he was hungrier than he was self-flagellating.</p><p>“What did you do while I was out? I hope you weren’t bored.”</p><p>“Oh, no. It was nice to have some empty space where I could listen to goings-on and meditate. The captain and company visited, too. Shao’s powder itches some, but it also numbed most of the pain, so it’s honestly been very peaceful.”</p><p>“...that’s good. You deserve some peace,” Percival murmured, pushing what remained of his stew around. They ate quietly again, interrupted only by Percival needlessly fussing over Siegfried’s meal and getting him water.</p><p>“...Siegfried. About earlier….”</p><p>“Are you going to apologize again?”</p><p>“...Yes. It’s my fault you’re injured, after all.”</p><p>“I’ll accept any apology you’d like to give me, but there’s nothing to apologize for. Really.”</p><p>Percival looked at Sieg intently. “You got yourself more injured than I’ve ever seen entirely for my sake. Because of my plans, my methods…”</p><p>“Percival, you go to great lengths for your ideals,” Sieg started, putting down his utensils. “Whatever hardship, research, or pain you commit yourself to for their sake seems only natural, right?”</p><p>“...Yes. Of course.”</p><p>“Then it’s not so strange that someone would only find it natural to endure a little hardship for the sake of someone they believe in.”</p><p>Percival barely felt himself worthy of such a sentiment. “Siegfried...this is not a small amount of hardship.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>“....I do.”</p><p>Siegfried laughed, that amused, challenging ‘heh’ he often made while they bantered in battle. “Well, I don’t regret that I did what I did, and I don’t regret placing my trust in your plan or strategy.”</p><p>“I don’t want any part of a strategy where you have to sacrifice your body for it to work, Siegfried,” Percival practically pleaded. “That’s not the leader I want to be. Or…the sort of partnership I want to have…”</p><p>They both paused for a moment, Percival’s words hanging in the air, until Sieg gestured for him to come closer. He reached for Percival’s hand, which Percival met as he wondered how well he could feel at this point, if this was another gesture just for his sake.</p><p>“...I’m still not used to this,” Sieg admitted.</p><p>“Don’t be vague. Tell me what exactly ‘this’ is,” Percival ordered.</p><p>“Hum….” Siegfried thought for a couple moments as he looked for the words. “...Being cared about and for, like this.”</p><p>“...As a partner, or…”</p><p>“...As anything. That’s not for a lack of kind, accepting people around me. It’s just who I am.”</p><p>“...If you’ll accept that I don’t appreciate you treating yourself as expendable,” Percival murmured, running his thumb over Sieg’s fingers. “...I can accept you felt justified in taking the actions you did.”</p><p>Sieg smiled at the bargain. “That sounds reasonable. Just know that I did what I did because I think you’re important to protect. Not just as someone I fight with, or whose ideals I respect. But,” he continued, tightening his hand around his, “as someone I care very much about.”</p><p>Now Percival made his own amused ‘heh.’ He was somewhat grateful Sieg couldn’t see him blush. “Fine. We’re in agreement, then.”</p><p>“It seems so.” </p><p>Percival hesitated for a moment before he kissed Sieg’s knuckles as he let them go. “Finish your stew already. You still have medicine in there to take.”</p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>Negotiations had seemed to be going well; the rebels’ complaints were reasonable and answerable, only arising because policy had failed to keep up with peoples’ changing lives. They would take much effort to address, and Percival would have to convince Aglovale to pool certain resources with Feendrache, but he felt reasonably optimistic. The rebels should be able to re-integrate into both Wales and Feendrache with improvements to the state to show for it. Then, without warning, one of the guards had moved to attack. Percival felt something splash in his face before his vision completely disappeared, and before he could react further, Siegfried had leapt in, clutching him and shielding him with his body.</p><p>When Percival’s vision returned, the first thing he saw was Siegfried, and the second thing he saw were the blades lodged in the earth next to them, slicked red with his blood. He gurgled in greater pain than Percival could recall since the incident with Gunther.</p><p>Percival blinked rapidly, re-orienting himself. The rebels were in utter chaos. Most all of them were yelling and blindly drawing their weapons. Siegfried brandished his enormous sword, immediately creating much-needed distance between them. Just as Percival tried to formulate how to get to the table where he’d laid his sword in a peace offering, Siegfried growled furiously, staggering forward, pushed the attackers back, fetched Percival’s sword, and tossed it to him.</p><p>Tears still ran down his face as his eyes flushed whatever had been thrown in his face, but he immediately drew and ignited his sword. Siegfried fell back, which was unusual for him, but Percival couldn’t let his body language concede worry.</p><p>“What’s the meaning of this?” he demanded. “We’ve done nothing to warrant this sort of violence through this whole negotiation!”</p><p>Some of the rebels who had led discussions tried to raise their voices and make eye contact, but the chaos of the room swallowed them entirely. Percival could see that the organization among them was falling apart; there was a cascade of more and more uninvited, confused people rushing in, brandishing arms, ready to attack. He suspected that the attack was something born of panic and impatience, rather than a calculated offense, because everyone against him looked just as bewildered. But the chaos of mass panic wasn't something they could argue with. The room was filling as more people stampeded in, and Percival could barely maintain the distance Sieg had created. </p><p>“Percival,” Sieg called from behind him, voice ragged. “Percival…..I can’t see.”</p><p>He was so startled that he broke his focus; something was very, very wrong. He’d never seen him have to lean on his sword quite like this. He glanced back at the crowd of rebels that now had the chance to move in, and Percival gritted his teeth as he realized there was no option but to retreat. He slashed the air, releasing an especially bright, blinding flame, before he rushed to Siegfried and guided him back from where they came.</p><p>They ran as fast as they could through the tunnels. Percival was immensely grateful Sieg had thought to mark their path with chalk and that the rebels didn’t seem to have a strategy in place for mass panic like this. They slipped out from the tunnels into dappled forest sunlight, and Percival immediately shot flames into the sky to signal the Grandcypher for an emergency pickup.</p><p>He had to keep making distance from the tunnel’s entrance, but Sieg could no longer keep pace with Percival. He took one misstep and collapsed, his hand slipping from Percival’s.</p><p>“Siegfried --!!” His voice seized in his throat as he turned to look back at him. The bloody heap he was in struck an image he’d hoped to never recall again. Percival listened closely for half a second, and satisfied enough that they could spare the time, he knelt next to Sieg before gently turning him over. His eyes were eerily unfocused, and he was panting as thick, sticky blood coated Percival’s hands.</p><p>He tried to fight back the crushing helplessness that made him feel like that scared seven-year-old once again, but everything about Sieg’s expression conjured images of Herzeloyde.</p><p>“Siegfried! Answer me!”</p><p>“...it seems I lost my footing.”</p><p>“And your sight?”</p><p>“Among other things. I think those blades were coated in poison…”</p><p>Percival began to shift Siegfried and hoist his weight over his shoulder. “Can you move?”</p><p>“Sloppily.”</p><p>He gritted his teeth as Siegfried grunted in pain, and before he could even ask, Siegfried assured him it was fine, and just to keep moving.</p><p>Percival decided that they couldn’t make it to the original rendez-vous point with the Grandcypher. He would have to rely on the captain to know to look for them, but likewise not signal their location too readily to the rebels. Frustrated, he slashed the trunk of a tree, leaving a burnt gash, unhappy he couldn’t think of anything more clever. He retreated into dense brush, copying techniques Siegfried had taught him as a Black Dragon to conceal themselves.</p><p>“Why did you do that?” he hissed as they settled into their hiding spot. “You shouldn’t have to injure yourself like this.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Sieg murmured. “There was just something I’d rather not let happen again.”</p><p>Percival could only take a deep breath, clutch Siegfried tighter, and pretend like his tears were still for flushing out poison while he selfishly thought to himself that he, too, was desperately trying to not let history repeat itself, and he wished Siegfried would cooperate.</p><p>***********************************</p><p>Percival couldn’t sleep. Siegfried had insisted he should get a good night’s sleep in his own quarters where it was more comfortable, but he could only uselessly lie awake and think about whether Sieg was comfortable or not. He eventually decided that he should check on him to soothe his nerves. Just one look of Siegfried sleeping, and he could go back to bed and prepare for the problems of tomorrow.</p><p>He ran into the usual night owls along the way. Rackam gave him some guff for being out and about in pajamas (Percival didn’t understand why someone thought an open robe was worth teasing him about), but quickly backtracked to let him know they were a touch behind schedule and encouraged him to sleep in.</p><p>Siegfried was bathed in moonlight when Percival arrived. He looked beautiful like this, even with all the bandages, but definitely was not asleep.</p><p>“Is that you, Percival?”</p><p>He sighed. “...Yes. You couldn’t sleep, either, I take it.”</p><p>“You’d think after the day we had, we’d just collapse into the safety of this ship and be done with it.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Percival asked.</p><p>“I can smell the rosemary trimmings you left by my bed, and you look like series of blobs now,” Siegfried answered with a smile.</p><p>“Lavender,” Percival corrected. “So you’re doing better, but your senses aren’t completely back. Or you’ve gotten worse at identifying plants by scent.”</p><p>“Well, bring a new one tomorrow, and you can quiz me again.” Not that Siegfried could see, but Percival smiled wryly.</p><p>“You know they come from your little garden, right?”</p><p>“Then it really would be a shame if I couldn’t tell them apart.”</p><p>Siegfried looked so warm and inviting, Percival couldn’t resist sitting on the side of his bed. He tucked his mess of hair back and away from his face. Even under the bandages scattered across his face, Siegfried already looked more healed, and again, Percival couldn’t resist. He leaned in to kiss him. It was odd how little inclination he’d had towards this kind of affection until Siegfried, but now it was pleasant and easy.</p><p>He buried his face into his shoulder before hugging him as tightly as seemed reasonable. Siegfried put a hand against his back, and Percival could barely believe how much that alone relaxed him.</p><p>“Just how healed do you think you are?” he murmured. “I don’t want to go back to my room, but I’m not about to sleep in a chair.”</p><p>Siegfried just pulled the sheets out from under Percival, and he wasted no time settling in. He curled around Sieg, pressing kisses into the back of his neck before draping an arm over him. He felt his chest rise and fall as he took several deep breaths, and Percival felt Sieg’s body progress from tense to less with each one.</p><p>“Rackam tells me we’re behind schedule,” he supplied. “And we have the time to sleep in. So take your time getting comfortable.”</p><p>Siegfried made that light ‘heh,’ sliding his hand over Percival’s. Percival nuzzled into his mess of hair, appreciating every moment Sieg’s body grew softer until his breathing deepened as he dozed off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, what the fuck, it's been two whole fics since I wrote Percival/Siegfried? I love so many, many Granblues, but these two just make me so soft, and let's be real, we all need an extra dose of that these days! Hang in there, friends! </p><p>Thanks so much for tuning in, commenting, and kudos-ing my garbage here. I'm shit at replying bc I'm frankly overwhelmed by how kind everyone is, but your comments really make me smile and lift me up when things are tough! </p><p>Anyways, it's been great to sink my teeth into a fat fic. I've been hard at work on a Dragon Knights comic for a few months, and it's nice to put out some stories that take only, like, a couple of days to a week to finish. (And let me rest my tired wrist!) </p><p>Hope you all enjoyed. Take care of yourselves. Much love to my crew, you know who you are, and I promise now that this is outta my system I'll lag less on collecting honors now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>